


Capture

by The_Otter_Association



Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I had Frank in mind for this but any male killer works, except not really, excluding Michael because Laurie would know who that is, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Association/pseuds/The_Otter_Association
Summary: Laurie's cannot escape this killer's gaze - or their grasp when they finally have her.
Relationships: Laurie Strode & Frank Morrison, Laurie Strode & Killers (Dead by Daylight), Laurie Strode & Original Male Character(s), Laurie Strode & Unspecified Character
Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772890
Kudos: 5





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Once again taken from my [Laurie ask/rp blog](https:morimelaurie.tumblr.com).

_There is a killer  
who watches her  
as she stumbles  
– falls -  
– the branches cutting into her skin -  
as she tries to get  
away  
but he does not  
pursue.  
  
But eventually,  
finally,  
inevitably,  
he is on her  
his breath  
warm  
on her face  
hands on her throat  
silencing every  
sound  
that she tries  
to make  
  
she thinks  
that she will die  
as she has before  
and that  
she will do it  
alone  
  
but  
instead  
  
he  
  
lets  
h e r  
g o_


End file.
